Is it a sin?
by cho.no.hane
Summary: Ned is faced with a decision; to revive his sister or let his niece suffer with her evil step-dad. Alone. (Bad language and maybe some gory scenes later)
1. Chapter 1

I came home that night, stressed from the strenuous task of working part-time after a boring and painful day at school. For that perfect cherry to top it all off, the man of the house began to bark his orders relentlessly;

"Where have you been? Why are you so late?"

"Where's my dinner, you ungrateful child?"

"Why aren't you answering me, huh?"

"You haven't offered my friend here a drink. Where's your manners?"

"Go make us some spaghetti."

My ill mother's new husband had his ass sat firm on the sofa, where it always was, and his arms around a woman who looked similar to the one from last night, but there were very obvious differences between their facial features and hair colour. She couldn't have dyed her hair and had a face transplant in one day. Could she? Perhaps this was her sister. Her cousin? Somehow related to each other? It was a miracle how they both fell for him.

I let the pointless situation slip my mind and walked over to the phone to see if the hospital had reported anything new regarding my mother's condition.

"I've already checked it, you moron. Stop checking up on her like a freak. You're annoying her. How the hell is she going to rest in peace?"

The woman beside him giggled as his hands crept up her dress. Though it was nothing new, I gagged. For real.

"When's that spaghetti going to be in my hands?" He yelled. I quickly chopped up the ingredients and began boiling the spaghetti.

Once I was done, I slapped it all on 'his' plate and dumped a beer on the coffee table.

"Whoa, what are you doing? That bottle's for boys' night. Go get the wine. I need to make a memorable night for my friend here." He stared at her lustily.

I stomped back into the kitchen looking for wine. I chose the oldest one and heard the asshole yell;

"What the hell is this shit? You trying to kill me? Huh? Forget it! We're just going to order. For us. Not for you. You can eat the crap that you tried to offer me. Bitch!"

I rolled my eyes. Did he say I was _ungrateful _an hour ago? Did he even know what it meant? Probably not.

"Sorry about that, Sally. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Don't worry, it must be tough on her that I'm here pretending to be her deceased mother or something. I understand."

"Oh, bless. You're such a darling. So glad I brought you home tonight."

"Besides, you can make it up to me another way." I didn't have to be there to imagine her winking as an invitation for him to strip her bare. I knew where this recurring conversation was headed.

Up to bed. Doors locked. And a whole lot of squeaking, screaming and grunting.

Wait a minute. Did she just say 'deceased'?

His words came back into my head again: _How the hell is she going to rest in peace?_

My… beloved mother… was already… I winced at the thought; it couldn't be. Impetuously, I threw my jacket back on and grabbed the bastard's bike to see for my very own eyes. Tears filled them up and I could hardly see.

"Hey! What are you doing? That's my bike! Are you stealing from me? You have the guts to fucking steal from me?"

I steered the bike out the door and pedalled as fast as I could.

She died and he didn't tell me? What an ass! And there he was probably spending all her hard-earned money on his new women and beer.

I kicked at the man's stupid bike. Asshole, asshole, asshole!

I prepared myself to see my nightmare come to life.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're very sorry, Miss Reynolds. It happened at about two in the afternoon today. We knew you'd still be in school, there we had your step-father decide when to tell you. Please let him know that we need his signature for funeral plans. I'm sorry."

I didn't shed a tear.

For one, it had all gone on my way here. And the other reason being that rancour filled every vein and artery in my body.

I wanted to kill him, murder him, torture, pain, suffering, hurt¾whatever it took to give him what he deserved. No, it wasn't a better plate of spaghetti. It was all of the above.

Ned put his hand on my shoulder. I was really blessed to have him as the remaining family member I had (the asshole didn't count).

He knew my stream of tears were dawning. He pulled me round so he could hug me, but stopped.

"Uncle Ned. Why her?" I sobbed. "I didn't even get to say bye."

"I know. I didn't either, Gwen. Hush, hush." He said so very comfortingly, looking for gloves to allow him to pat my head. "You don't have to call me uncle, by the way. Have I told you that?"

My anger almost reached its pinnacle. The bastard was shagging another woman he picked up at the club in my mother's house while we were there crying over the loss. A solution came to my mind as I remembered what Ned had confessed about after I investigated the case about Chuck.

"Ned, will you…" I stammered. He seemed to know what I was about to ask for though.

"No, no, no, no. Gwen, you know I can't do that."

"Ned… please. My life when Mom was still alive was bad enough. Can you imagine it without her?"

"Gwen, there are other solutions. As my niece, of course I won't allow you to endure any of that hardship with your dad. Just understand that there are other ways to get you out of that situation."

"He's not my dad. Ned, please?"

"I could end up killing you," he whispered as a doctor came in.

"It's a better option than having her die. She didn't do anything wrong."

"You're doing this because you hope that he will go instead of her."

"Woohoo, how'd you figure that out?"

"Ha-ha… ha, Gwen. Please understand. Your plan could totally backfire on you."

"I don't mind. Just as long as she lives and you help her to find a better man."

Uncle Ned stared at me blankly.

"Am I going to commit a sin now? I'm putting my life on the line for Mom's. There's nothing selfish or wrong about that."

At that instant, Chuck walked in.

"Gwen, I heard all about it. I'm so sorry," she hugged me tight and it felt good. I needed it right now.

"Chuck, she wants me to do it," Uncle Ned said, shaking his head like he knew this all along.

Chuck let go and stared at him. I can tell they were having their telepathic-like conversation, deciding together whether or not they were going to go along with my plans.

It was only at this moment that I realised the raw selfishness of my request. I was asking my uncle to kill someone, someone he knew or someone he didn't, as a consequence of bringing my mother back to life. I was placing their blood on his innocent hands.

"Uncle Ned, Chuck, I'm sorry. I was being obstinate and stubborn. You don't have to do it. I'll accept it." I said.

"Don't worry about it, Gwen." Uncle Ned smiled.

"Let's go say hi to your mom," Chuck and Ned both walked over to the lifeless body of my mother.

Sorry for any mistakes :(


End file.
